


Make haste slowly

by damageditem



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Humor, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damageditem/pseuds/damageditem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston is in a hurry to meet his fans after filming, and he suffers an embarrassing accident that leads him to the hospital. There he meets the last person he thought he'd find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make haste slowly

“Cut! That’s all for today, guys. Good work, everyone!”

Well, that was unexpected. I thought the filming would go on for another hour or so, but it seems Ben is quite pleased with the results today, so I'm not going to complain about it. After saying goodbye to the guys I’m going to my trailer to take a shower and change clothes before greeting the fans and leave for the hotel.

The fans… all those women, waiting for me every day, waiting for a smile, a hug, a picture. That’s one of the things I love most about my job. It’s so easy to make them happy, and I really want to make them happy, to bring them back some of the love they give me every day.

Feeling the hot water running over my skin brings to my mind that delicious curvy brunette from yesterday. I remember the jolt of electricity I felt when our fingers touched as I took her phone for the selfie. Her big dark chocolate coloured eyes, her lips, forming a beautiful smile when she spotted me, her big boobs, showing an inviting cleavage under that Loki t-shirt, and her broad hips, shouting “danger” when she walked towards me… She was stunning, and I had a hard time trying to hide my erection when she asked for a hug after the selfie. She smelled so good… I just wanted to kiss those gorgeous lips, tease them, make her moan and beg for more. I'm imagining her opening her mouth for me, pressing her body against mine, feeling me.

I pour some soap in my hand and start stroking my cock, slowly at first, moving my thumb over the purple head, and caressing my balls with my left hand. I’m feeling her warm mouth around my cock, teasing and sucking me, and I move my hand faster up and down my shaft until my orgasm comes and I spurt hard against the wall. I turn around, leaning my back against the cold wall while I’m trying to recover my breath. It’s been a long time since a woman didn’t turn me on like this one. I wish I could meet her again, but it’s not likely to happen, and something hurts inside me. I’ll have to throw her out of my mind, for my own sake.

Getting out of the shower, I dry myself, and wrap a towel around my waist as I reach the bedroom to start dressing up. I throw the towel towards the bathroom in one precise kick, and put on that wrinkled blue shirt they seem to love so much. Taking a look at the clock I realise I’ve been “busy” longer than I thought in the shower, so I take the grey trousers and put them on in a hurry. Making the fans waiting for long would be disrespectful from me, because some of them have been waiting there all day, so I button the trousers and raise the zipper while I’m sliding my feet in the shoes. Suddenly a sharp pain hits me, and I bent over my belly, feeling like I’m going to faint. I don’t understand what’s happening, until I look down and I see it.

Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuuuuuuuck.

I’m paralyzed with pain, sweating, I can’t move, I can barely breathe, and I don’t know what to do. The zipper has trapped my cock.

Holy shit! I can’t stop shouting, and tears are falling all over my face. The pain is unbearable. I think I should try to release the zipper, but my hands are trembling and I can’t even hold the slider. I try to breathe slowly, and soon the pain seems to calm down a little, so I pick up all my courage and holding the slider as tightly as I can between my fingers I try to release it in a fast move. Bad idea. Very, very bad idea. Not only the pain has grown worse, but now I can see the skin of my cock trapped between the teeth of the zipper. Oh, shit, this time I think I’m really going to faint.

I need to relax and think, but every little move hurts like hell, and watching the trapped skin getting redder tells me that I have to go to a hospital. Soon. This will probably be the most embarrassing moment of my life, but after considering the options for a few seconds, I’m sure I cannot live with my cock trapped in the zipper, so I’ll have to bear whatever comes. I just hope no one from the press knows about this or I’ll be the laughing-stock of the whole world for a long time. Fuck!

Taking the phone, I dial the security guy’s number. “Hi, Mark? It’s Tom. Look, I’ve got a problem here and I’m not going to be able to attend the fans today. Do you think you can bring the car to the door of the trailer?”

He’ll be here in 5 minutes. Ok. I can wait 5 minutes. I’m not going to lose my beloved cock. Or so I hope. It’s more swollen every minute. I put on a baseball cap to hide my face as much as possible and I grab a jacket to hide my crotch while I wait by the door. I groan in pain and frustration, but the slightest movement makes the zipper pull the skin of my cock, so I better stop moving at all.

There is a knock on the door and I panic. Who can it be now?

“Tom? The car is here.”

Oh, Gosh, he’s been fast. I sigh, relieved, open the door and as soon as I make sure no one is around, I get out of the trailer and run into the car, forgetting about the pain. Once I’ve shut the door, I look at him, absolutely embarrassed.

“Take me to the nearest hospital, please. Fast. And avoid the holes in the road, if possible.”

He looks at you, concerned. “What happens, Tom? Are you ok?”

I feel my face burning, so I’m sure I’m flushing red when I remove the jacket from my crotch and show him. “No, I’m not ok. Please. Let’s go.”

“Oh, fuck, that hurts. Right. Let’s fly to the hospital.”

I look at him while he drives, and I see he’s trying to pull himself together, but he looks at me once more and suddenly bursts out with laughter. “I’m sorry, man. I now it must hurt a lot, but that’s funny as hell.” He cannot stop laughing now.

“Yes, well, allow me to disagree with you. And please, look at the road. I don’t want to have another accident today.”

His laughter is contagious, and despite the pain, I can’t avoid a small smile. “Stop it, Mark.” But he can’t.

He stops the car at the ER entrance and helps me getting out of the car, which is quite humiliating, because I’m bent and I can barely move without crying in pain.

“Don’t wait for me. I don’t know how long I will be here, so I better call you when I’m released, ok?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, please, it’s been embarrassing enough already.”

“Ok, I’ll park the car somewhere around here and I’ll wait for your call.”

“Thank you. And please, don’t tell anyone, ok?”

“Man, as much as I’d love to tell everyone, I won’t. I promise.” He turns around and gets into the car. He’s laughing so hard I think he’ll die if he doesn’t breathe again soon.

Covering my face with the cap, I sigh, and try to keep some dignity as I cross the ER door. I go to the admission desk, where someone asks for my name. I handle him my ID, hoping no one recognizes my name. Maybe I should have called Luke to take care of it, but I’ll have to deal with that later. There are more important things in my mind right now.

”What happens to you, sir?

I try to explain it to him with as little details as I can think of, and I see he’s struggling to be professional, but I know he’ll laugh his ass out once I’m out of his sight. At least I think he doesn’t know me. Phew.

I’m pacing around the fortunately empty waiting room, until a nurse calls for me.

“Tom? Come this way, please.”

I try to follow her pace as fast as I can, and then she points to an examination room.” Wait here, please. A doctor will be with you soon.”

I wait by the edge of the stretcher, trying not to move too much, until the doctor arrives. He’s really young, and though I try not to judge people from their looks, I’m almost sure he’s an intern. I just hope he knows what he’s doing, for my dear cock’s sake.

He asks me some questions about possible allergies, or illnesses and such, and then he asks how it happened.

“Well, I was dressing up in a hurry. I forgot to put my underwear and…” No way I’m going to tell him I love to go commando every day.

“Well, let me take a look. Lie down.”

“Can’t you look at it like this? I’m not sure I can lie down. Every movement hurts like hell.”

“Ok, I’ll try.” He takes a look, hums, writes something on the computer and goes towards the door. “I’m going to ask for some help, ok? I’ll be back soon.”

I’m starting to get really nervous. The thing is getting more and more swollen, and that purple colour doesn’t look good.

Finally he comes back. Oh no. Nononono. This can’t be happening. Is this a joke of fate? I want to die right now. What are the odds that the “help” the doctor needed is the gorgeous brunette I saw yesterday? Yes, the same one I was thinking about a couple of hours ago when I was wanking in the shower. Fuck.

The young doctor gets closer to me again, and shows her my “problem.”

“See? The skin is trapped inside the teeth of the zipper, and the slider is above it. Should we cut it?”

I should warn them not to use the words “cut” and “skin” referring to my penis, but I’m too scared to open my mouth. She’s getting closer to me, bringing a low stool and she sits between my legs. Great. She raises her head to look at me and gives me a knowing wink. Of course she has recognized me. I’ll probably be Tumblr’s laughing-stock as soon as she finishes. Fantastic.

“Hi. I’m Dr Madden, and I’m going to check this. Ok?” She puts a hand on my thigh, giving it a light squeeze, and she got her face closer to my crotch. If she knew the things she’s doing to my hormones since yesterday, she’d stay away from my crotch, because as soon as she touches anywhere around the zipper, I’m going to be in trouble, and that doesn’t seem like a good idea right now. I will need to think of something really disgusting to go through this with a little dignity. Maybe the idea of losing my penis will help.

“You have been lucky, Mr Hiddleston. Had you trapped the skin inside the slider, we should have to cut the slider with a wire-cutter, which is not easy, but in your case I think maybe something to lubricate, and cutting the zipper will be enough. We’ll have to check for further injuries after it, but everything will be fine.” She pats my thigh again reassuringly as she rises from the stool and goes towards a cupboard to pick some stuff.

She comes back to the stool with a bottle, gloves, a small sharp pointed scissors and a huge scissor that I’m sure could cut my penis in a blink of an eye. I’m sweating and shivering again. The idea of someone using any of those scissors near my crotch in any way is absolutely terrifying.

She puts on the gloves and pours something like oil in her hands. “I’ll try to be as gentle as I can, but it may hurt a little. I need to cover the trapped skin with this oil, to make everything easier, ok? Do you think you could unbutton your trousers?”

I do as she asked, and then I see the intern looking at his phone. Suddenly he states: “Maybe we should take pictures of the process. It would make a good article.”

What? Pictures? I’m pretty sure this is a fucking nightmare. I’m so shocked that I cannot even react to his words. But then she turns towards him shouting, and man, she knows how to shout.

“No! No pictures. We’ll talk later about that paper. Now get out of here, Mike.”

“But…”

“Get out, I said!” Her voice leaves no doubt about her anger and he leaves immediately, pale as a ghost. I almost feel pity for him. Almost.

She turns towards me again, looking into my eyes. “I’m sorry about that. It was uncalled for.”

“Does he know…?”

“No. As soon as I saw your name on the board I changed it and took care of your case. You should be safe, at least for now.” She is focusing on the zipper now, avoiding my gaze.

I bring my hand over one of hers, to make her look at me again.

“Thank you.” I want her to know I really mean it. Just thinking of those pictures in the internet sent a shiver down my spine.

She turns her gaze to my crotch again and brings me a wicked smile that melts me inside. “Wait until I’ve finished. Maybe you won’t be that grateful while I’m cutting the zipper.”

She’s so beautiful when she smiles… Oh, oh, someone’s cock is starting to make plans on its own. Time to think of something awful. I can’t have a boner here and now. No way.

“Ok, let’s go, then.” She pours a generous amount of oil over the trapped skin and the zipper, and she gingerly rubs the skin and the fabric, to get it thoroughly lubricated. The feeling of her hand over my skin makes me gasp and whimper, and she looks back at me.

“Did it hurt too much? Shall I use some local anaesthetic?”

“No, no. I think I can handle it. Go on, please.”

“Well, then. Now I’ll put some oil from the inside of your trousers. If it hurts, just tell me and I’ll stop, ok?”

Hearing her say it may hurt makes my heart want to escape from my chest. I try to look calm on the outside, but I’m fucking terrified. This is not how I imagined her hand inside my trousers. As soon as she slides her oiled hand, I can’t help a low moan and my stupid cock twitches. That subtle movement makes the zipper pull from the skin, and after a sharp pain, everything turns black.

“Tom? Tom, are you ok? Can you hear me?”

I hear a distant voice calling my name. My mouth is dry, and I can barely open my eyes, but somehow I’m feeling good, even happy. The lights are so bright that I can’t fully open my eyes, but soon I get used to it, and I see a white shadow looking at me and touching my face. My skin gets warm under that touch, and I lean my head towards it.

“Tom? Can you hear me?” This time the voice sounds nearer.

“Ah.. ha… Am I dead and gone to heaven? Because I see an angel here.” I try to raise my hand to touch that beautiful face, but I feel dizzy and can’t reach it.

“Ehehehehehe, don’t run and let me kiss you, my beautiful angel.” She’s trying to get away, but I won’t let her go. Why is the room moving? I can’t catch her like this!

Oh! I see the sweet angel laughing. She’s touching my arm now, putting a bracelet on it. I try to get up, but she pushes me down again.

“Ehehehe, oh, you’re a naughty angel. Do you want to fuck me? I’m more than ready for you, love. Look!” I want to show her how ready my cock is for her, but it hurts. Ouch! What the hell? Oh, fuck. She’s holding the huge scissors.

“Nooooooo. You cut my cock, didn’t you, you fucking bitch? That’s why you are laughing. You are eeeevil!” I’m trying to focus my gaze on her, but she’s moving really fast.

“Where is it? Where have you hidden my cock?” I remove the sheets, searching frantically for my cock. but I can’t find it. I don’t understand what’s happening. What am I doing here? Who is this woman?

She’s bursting with laughter right now, and I feel my heart breaking in pieces, scattered though the floor. I cry for each piece, and for my lost cock. How am I going to live without it? She should have killed me instead. It would have been better. Something salty gets to my lips. Someone must be crying. Is it me?

“No, Tom. Listen to me. I did not cut anything but your zipper. You fainted because of the pain, and I had to use some nitrous oxide to save you some pain. Just take some deep breaths and you’ll feel better soon.”

The evil bitch holds my face between her hands and breathes like a fish. It seems she wants to play. Maybe if I do the same she’ll give me my cock back. I try to repeat her movements and after a few deep breaths I get lost into her eyes and kiss her. I moan, and lick her lips trying to deepen the kiss, but she withdraws, leaving me craving for more. With a deep sigh something connects inside my brain and I realize where I am and what I’m doing. But how did I get to kiss her? I can’t remember anything!

“Oh, no. I’m so sorry! I don’t know what’s happened. The last thing I remember was the scissors, and then everything else is blurred.”

She is flushing red, and she sits on her desk, writing something on the computer and avoiding my gaze as she explains what happened.

“Don’t worry. It’s a side effect of the drug I gave you to release the zipper with no pain. It will pass soon. I could release it with no other incidences, and checked for secondary injuries, but everything seems to be ok. Just keep it clean to avoid infections and come back if you can’t piss or you find blood when you piss. Otherwise in a couple of days it should be perfect again. Here you have the report.”

She hands me the papers, and walks to the door to leave the room. I can’t let her go, so I take her hand, to keep her inside, and I hold it for a little longer than necessary, felling her warmth on my fingertips. “Please, forgive me, I’m really sorry.”

“No need to apologize. It’s been really funny, in fact. I should have recorded it with my phone. Tumblr would go crazy about this.” She can’t avoid a good laughter at that thought. “But really, don’t worry. I know it was all because of the drug.” She smiles at me once more. “It’s been a pleasure to see you again. Goodbye, Tom.”

She’s leaving the room, and all I want is to let her know that it was not the drug what made me kiss her. Well, maybe the drug helped a little, but I really wanted to kiss her since the first time I saw her. It feels like a lifetime, though it was only yesterday. How strange.

I call Mark for the car, put my cap on, and use the jacket to cover my now zipless trousers. I’ve brought the concept “going commando” on a new level, right now. I chuckle at the thought, and it feels good to be able to laugh again without pain.

I enter the car and I see Mark’s face. “Come on, laugh if you want. Now it doesn’t hurt anymore, so I don’t care.” Now that the “adventure” had its happy ending, you both share some good laughs during the drive back to the hotel.

Once in my room, I throw the trousers away, and take a careful shower. My cock is still very sensitive, but it seems to be in one piece. I’m thinking about how much I want to see her again, and now that I know where she is… That’s it. I dress up, take the keys of my rental car and leave. Stopping to buy some flowers, I drive directly to the hospital again.

This time I cross the door walking straight up, showing my new painless face, and no one even takes a second look at me. Good. I go to the admission desk, and there is a different person. Maybe they changed turns recently. What if she’s already left? I hadn’t thought about that. Hopefully she’s still here.

“Is Dr Madden still here? I’m bringing these flowers for her.” The admission woman looks at me with distrust, but I offer her one of my “special” smiles and a puppy face, and within seconds she’s calling her. It never fails.

I wait nervously, pacing up and down the place, until I spot her coming from the other side of the hallway. She is in her outdoors clothes, so it seems I’ve arrived just in time before she leaves. I hide the roses behind my back, and my heart starts beating so hard that it’s about to escape from my chest.

She smiles when she spots me, but soon she frowns, worried. “What are you doing here again? Is something wrong?”

“Oh no, not really. Everything seems to be ok. A little sensitive yet, but working fine.” Oh, shit, maybe I shouldn’t have said that. Too much information. Anyway, I’ll try to mend it. “I just came back to thank you, for everything.” I give her the flowers and my best smile. That should work fine.

“Wow, these are beautiful! Thanks a lot, Tom! But there is no need for this. I only did my job.” She raises her head to kiss my cheek, and I revel at the feeling of her soft lips on my skin. A hint of her delicious smell reaches me when she moves, and I can’t avoid a mental moan. Wait, I hope it was just in my mind.

“You did more than that. You did your best to protect my identity, you soothed me while I was scared and in pain, you tried to make me laugh and you even laughed at me. I’m sure none of that is part of your work.”

“Yes, well… sorry about the “laughing at you” part, but really, you were hilarious.”

Ok, this seems to be my chance, and I’m not going to miss it. “I was thinking that maybe if I’d invite you to have some drinks with me you could tell me what I did that it was so funny, and maybe I could forgive you. What do you think?” I also try one of my infallible smiles with her, just in case.

“You forgive me? Oh, no, Mr Hiddleston. I could only accept those drinks if you were going to apologize to me. You called me some not very nice things, you know?” She kept walking towards the door, and I would say she was smiling, but… what did I call her? Oh, God, I can’t remember anything. I try to remember hitting my temples with my hands, but nothing. Aarghh! This is exasperating! I must know what happened, and apologize immediately.

I run to her, and I reach her when she is opening her car. She throws her purse inside and places the flowers with care in the back seat. When she’s about to seat down, I hold her arm.

“Please, don’t leave. I still don’t know your name, and I would like to have the chance of apologizing to you for whatever I said or did before. What do you say?” Puppy face, puppy face, puppy face. I can’t fail this time.

She turns around to face me and we’re suddenly so close that she bumps against my chest, almost losing her balance. I hold her by the waist to prevent her from falling, seizing my chance to pull her towards me. My heart is beating hard inside my chest, and my lungs are fighting for a gasp of air. I’m so close that I can’t help nuzzling the side of her face, and slowly, my mouth finds its way to hers. Having her mouth so close is making me crave for her lips again, but, as badly as I need to kiss her right now, I lean back just enough so I can feel her sighing before I apologize again.

“I… I’m sorry, I just wanted… I…” I’m speechless right now. I only want to touch her, feel her and get lost in her smell, her skin, her lips… “I don’t know what have you done to me, but you are turning me into a clumsy babbling mess, doctor. At this rate there will not be enough drinks in the whole Ireland for me to apologize.”

She smiles at me as she pulls a lock of her hair behind her ear, but she does not separate an inch from my chest. Good.

“Well, let me see… First… my name is Anna. Second… I’d love to have those drinks with you, but I’m afraid it can’t be today. Third… I don’t think I caused the clumsy incident that brought you here, Mr Hiddleston, so I’m hardly to blame for that. And finally… I’d like to get my waist back. Call me weird, but I like to have all parts of my body when I arrive home after work.”

Oh, no. I can’t believe what I’m doing. I’ve never behaved like this. No wonder she wants to get rid of me. I’m tempted to tell her that she has her part of blame in the “zipper incident”, but no, I can’t tell her that I trapped my cock in the zipper because I was late after masturbating in the shower as I thought about her.

“I’m sorry… again. I think I’m beating the world record of apologies per second tonight, but believe me, I’m not usually like this.” Reluctantly removing my hand from her waist, I go on. “You are turning me into an inarticulate puppet since I first saw you yesterday, Anna. Please, tell me I can see you again. Just name a day and a place and I’ll be there, waiting for you.”

That’s it. I’ve said it. Even if I have removed my hand from her back, she hasn’t moved an inch apart from me. That’s a good sign, isn’t it? I can’t even think straight having her so near me. I want to hold her so bad that it hurts; my fingers are itching, and every nerve ending of my body is screaming for a touch to the point of being physically painful.

“Ok, Tom. What about next Friday? There is a nice quiet pub around the corner. I’ll wait for you at 8.” She turns around with some difficulty, and gets into the car. Now I can see why she did not move. She was trapped between my body and the opened car door. Fuck!

Stepping back, I let her close the door, but then I remember that I have no way of contacting her, so I tap the window to get her attention. She lowers the window and stares at me, amused. “Hey, I was thinking that maybe you should give me your phone number, just in case, you know. You have mine in a card with the flowers.”

Another smile, and she starts the car, taking the handbrake off. “I’ll call your phone when I arrive home. I’m in a hurry right now. Bye, Tom. See you next Friday, then. Take care!” She lets go a chuckle and leaves, waving her hand from the window.

I can’t stop smiling. She wants to see me again! I’m making my happy dance while I go to my car, and I see someone staring at me, clearly amused. “Hey, she said yes!” He smiles back and gives me a thumbs-up. I got into the car and drive back to the hotel with a smile so broad that I fear my face will break in two.

Once in the hotel, I can’t help checking my phone every five minutes, waiting for the call with her number. It’s not that I’m going to call her back as soon as I get her number. Or maybe yes, I’m not sure, but I’m starting to worry. Did the card get lost somewhere along the way? Did I write my number so fast that a number can be misunderstood? Why isn’t she calling me back? I hope nothing happened to her.

Ok, I have to calm down. She said she could not have those drinks today, so that means that maybe she was engaged elsewhere, so, she’ll call when she can. I’ll make some tea. That’s it. Then I’ll watch a movie and sleep. I need to be fresh for tomorrow.

But the thing is that I cannot focus on the movie, and I cannot sleep, either. The fucking phone must be broken or something. Gosh! It’s so frustrating! I’m feeling like a caged animal at the hotel room, so I think I’ll go for a run. That will help me.

I go into the shower after the night run, and I carefully check my cock again. Everything seems to be ok. Just slightly bruised, but she did a good job. I try my best to ignore the twitching down there, and go back to the room when I see a small light flicking in my phone. I jump over the bed to reach it. Unknown number. That’s her!

“Hi Tom, it’s Anna. Sorry that I could not text you earlier, but I had no network coverage here. I hope this makes it up for the delay ;)”

I click on the attached picture. It’s our selfie! Gosh, she looks gorgeous in that pic. Soon after I read the message I feel my mind relaxing, all the tension of the day disappearing, and I slip into bed, falling asleep while I stare at our picture in the screen of my phone.

The next four days are full of filming and running. I’ve been tempted to call her or text her or even go to the hospital to search for her lots of times every day, but I don’t want her to think I’m a psycho or something, so I decided I’d go for a run every time I thought about doing something weird. And that’s how I got to next Friday.

It’s almost time. One more look at the mirror and I’m ready to go. White shirt, black jeans, my beloved Ariat boots and the brown leather jacket. Perfect.

I arrive 10 minutes earlier to the pub, and wait for her to arrive as I drink a beer to soothe my nerves. And then I see her. Wow. My jaw hits the table when that goddess comes to me. She’s wearing a black dress, tight enough to mark every curve of her generous body, with a deep V neck that barely contains her glorious cleavage, and a slit on the left side from the knee to half her thigh. She walks in some impossible high heels swinging her hips, and as soon as she reaches my table I have to control myself or my cock will say hello before I do.

She greets me with an innocent smile. I’m not in the best position to stand up right now, but as a proper gentleman I have to, so I stand on my feet, trying to hide my noticeable erection, but she stops me, placing her hand in my shoulder.

“Hi, Tom, don’t bother standing up. How are you?” She leans forward to place a hand in my shoulder and a light kiss on my cheek, allowing me to get a closer hint of both her cleavage and her scent. Innocent? My ass. She’s already burning me inside, and she isn’t sitting down yet.

“Anna, I must confess I didn’t believe you could look more gorgeous than usual, but you look ravishing tonight.” I can’t take my eyes off of her, trying to memorize every curve, every freckle, and every little gesture of her face. I’m in clear danger of becoming a mumbling idiot again in front of this woman.

“Well, thank you. I’ve never been said I looked ravishing before, so I think I’m ready to forget the nasty things you told me the other day.” She winks an eye while she calls the bartender and asks for a beer like mine.

“Oh, yes, talking about that, please, you have to tell me what happened. It’s mortifying being unaware of what I did or said that day.”

She starts telling me everything. How I fainted, how I rudely flirted with her after waking up from the anaesthetic, then went mad when I thought she had cut my cock… She’s really funny, and after showing her my embarrassment and apologizing as profusely as I’m able to, more than once I get lost in her words, admiring her.

After a couple more beers, the lights of the pub dim down a little and the volume of the music rises up. I see some couples starting to dance, and I go for it too. I stand up, and offer her my hand. “Do you want to dance?”

She’s looking at me as if she’s trying to decide whether to accept or not. “Only if you have enough patience. I don’t usually do slow dances, so I hope you are not very much attached to those boots, because I’m sure I’m going to step on them more than once.”

I take her hand and raising it over her head I spin her around, pulling her towards me in one smooth movement. Her surprised squeal is delicious, and soon I’m holding both her hand and her back within my hands. I press her tighter against my chest as I tangle my fingers between hers, bringing our hands closer to my shoulder. As we slowly move to the music, our bodies are finding their own way of getting closer, fitting into each other as if they belonged together. I’m nuzzling her face, inhaling the sweet scent emanating from her neck. She closes her eyes, and, though the music is loud, I feel a low moan coming from her, almost a purr, when my right hand moves down through her body until it’s resting on the small of her back. She raises her left hand to my neck, making her fingers and nails play with the curls and the sensitive skin right behind my ear, sending a shiver down my spine and directly to my cock. She must have noticed it, because she opens her legs enough to push one between mine, slightly rubbing me with her body with every slight swing of her hips. Now it’s my turn to moan, and my mouth searches for hers, our lips dancing to the rhythm of the music, teasing each other, searching and escaping at the same time. We are not even kissing and every nerve end of my body is burning with desire for her.

We’ve lost track of time and space while we are dancing. I only know I need her closer, even if it’s physically impossible, as our bodies are about to melt into each other. I lick her lower lip before pulling it between my lips, and suddenly it’s like all hells are open. Our mouths fight for taking control, both tongues dancing around each other, marking our territories, panting, nibbling, and sucking. Our hands roaming through our bodies, mine trying to slide under the slit of her dress. Feeling the laced stockings and the garter almost ends my already scarce self-control. I break the kiss reluctantly and whisper in her ear. “Let’s get out of here, please, unless you want to fuck in front of everyone. I can’t take it anymore.”

She takes my hand, and keeping me close to her back, she picks our things from the table and lead me outside. As soon as we are outside, we start making out again. It’s like we are thirsty of each other, and no matter how much we kiss, the thirst won’t disappear. 

“I live right here. Let’s go to my place.”

In a couple of minutes we are entering her apartment, spreading our clothes through the floor until we collapse over her bed, naked. I kiss every inch of her body, from her neck to her thighs, reveling on her taste, on the goose-bumps on her skin under my fingers, on her curves, on every spasm of her body when my tongue finds her clit, on the moans created by my fingers inside her, on the juices she offers me when she comes in my mouth, finally calming my thirst.

Her body is still shivering, and her chest heaving, but she turns around, and taking a condom from the nightstand, she straddles my knees, and holding my cock in her hands, she licks my shaft from the base to the tip, sending a jolt of electricity through my body that threatens to make me come before we have even started. She puts the condom on my cock, and crawls forward, straddling me, rubbing my cock between her folds, pleasuring herself while coating me with her juices. I tackle her down, and slide inside her in a deep thrust, feeling my cock entering her, rubbing every inside wall until I’m fully sheathed inside her. We fill the room with our moans, and the sounds of our bodies colliding, and sweat, juices, scratches, slaps and kisses until she comes again, clenching her whole body around my cock, bringing me to the edge. In two more thrusts I come inside her, and I collapse over her exhausted body, refusing to get out of her until we get back to earth.

She curls on my side, tangling her legs between mine, still out of breath, caressing my chest and sliding her hand down to my cock.

“Thank God that evil bitch did not cut your cock, or I would have missed this.” Her chuckles vibrate inside my chest, and I raise her leg, teasing her clit with my cock again.

“Thank God that doctor knew what she was doing, or I would be missing this. Ready for another round, love?”


End file.
